crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Inca Village
Inca Village is home the Inca Tribe of Gobbos that live high in the mountains. The Village itself is considerably smaller than the others, containing only two levels and one Guardian. Geography Swap Meet Pete's store sits on a path along the side of the mountain, where the Inca King can be found. The village is also home to a large waterfall and a large pyramid, which the Professor Gobbo uses for a workshop. A large amount of buildings can be found in a level, and a maze is also behind a Golden Gobbo Door. Residents The Gobbos that reside there all wear headdresses, except for the Professor Gobbo. This is also the only place in the game where baby Gobbos can be found. They are small enough for Croc to carry, and all wear diapers. The Village's king (or chief, as it may be) seems to rely on the Professor Gobbo's knowledge Another overweight Gobbo sits around a pot of Ginger Soda and will challenge Croc to a burping contest. Baron Dante's Return When Baron Dante was first revived, he set his sights on the Mainland, where he knew Croc was. To attract Croc's attention, he caused sent his Dantinis to cause trouble in the Gobbo Villages. The Inca Village was not spared. The evil Baron's revival actually took place in the Inca Village, or at least very nearby, as the Professor Gobbo witnessed it, and tried to run for help before being captured. Another way to prove this is that there were large stone carving that are only found in the Inca Village. The Dantinis (particularly Conquistador Dantinis) caused trouble by breaking the machine atop the waterfall, kidnapping the baby Gobbos, and presumably more. When Croc finally arrived, he saved the Village from the Dantinis causing trouble, and based on advice from the natives, decided to investigate the disappearance of the Professor Gobbo by checking out the workshop. He found the first Airplane and decided to use it to find his parents. On the way however, Baron Dante climbed to a mountain peak to stop Croc from advancing. Croc managed to win the battle, thanks to the mounted gun on the Plane. Croc 2 Levels Images Trivia *The Inca Village is the only Village in the game with less than four levels and only one Guardian, making it the shortest Village to beat. *The Inca Village is the only Village not replicated in Baron Dante's Secret World. *The most common enemy in the levels in this Village are the Conquistador Dantinis. This is most likely a real world reference to how the Inca were wiped out by the Conquistadors of Spain and Portugal. *The walls surrounding the Village have human handprints on them. *On the ground is a huge Incan Nazca line in the shape of a bird, a reference to the real Incan Nazca lines in Peru. Official Bios ''Croc 2'' Bio "Older and wiser are the Inca Gobbos. If it wasn't for the very smart inventor Gobbo, these poor fellows would have nothing better to do than bask in the sun and eat ice cream all day." Category:Locations Category:Locations in Croc 2 Category:Villages Category:Croc 2